Little Dor
by Maraudersgirl89
Summary: One-Shot-Tonks arrives at Gimmauld Place and after learning who is living within finds herself wondering why it isn't green yet.


Disclaimer-All things Harry Potter belong to the Qeen of Harry Potter herself Ms. J.K Rowling, and I am not her.

There it was. Right in front of her, and all she could do was stare. The house that had hunted her dreams for most of her life looked immensely run down, making her feel silly for fearing to come back. The black paint, which she had always thought was so stupid, was scratched in most all places making the house look very shabby. While taking in the ageing paint she recalled from her childhood the only time she ever spoke aloud her great dislike of the paint. She had been seven at the time, and she was speaking with her favorite person in the world at the time.

_Flashback_

"Its just sooo dumb Sirius," little seven-year-old Nymphadora Tonks said in between bites of her cookie. "Everyone who sees the house already knows who it belongs to. Why do they have to paint the house black?" She said to the laughing twenty year old laying next to her on the floor.

"You know what little Dor?" He asked her sliding over a little bit closer to her, a smile still set on his face.

"What?" Dora asked also smiling. She had her different reasons for smiling however, "little Dor" was Sirius' nick name for her, and only Sirius'. It was his name for her; no one else could call her it.

"I hate the paint color too. And you're the first person I have ever talked to and know exactly what I mean. You should see James' face when I talk about it. He thinks I'm crazy," Sirius said laughing.

"But I always thought you are crazy?" Dora ask innocently.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed grabbing Dora and tickling her. "I think that you've been spending to much time with me."

"But I like spending time with you," Dora said.

"And I you," Sirius said stopping tickling her.

"I heard mommy talking to daddy and she said that your gonna get in to trouble and, and that something bad is gonna happen to you and I don't want something bad to happen to you cause, cause then I wont have any one to play with." Dora said in a rush.

Sirius sighed before speaking, "Did your mommy know you were listening Dora?" He asked.

"No I snuck down stares to get some cookies and I heard them talking in the kitchen." She replied.

"And they didn't here the stares? "Sirius asked surprised.

Dora shook her head, "I skipped the steps that make all the noise."

"You'd make a good Auror with skills like that," Sirius said smiling at her. His smile faded when he saw that Dora was indeed upset about what she had heard. "Look little Dor, I'm going to be fine. Nothings gonna happen to me. Your mommy was just a little scared when she said those things. She was acting the way she did when you learned to ride your broom. That's all. I'm gonna be fine"

"Really?"

"Really." Sirius said. "Now, what color should we repaint the House Of Black huh?" He asked her handing her another cookie.

"I think Green!" Dora yelled and promptly changing her hair color green.

"Yes, I think that would be a great color," Sirius said smiling.

_Present_

"Tonks?" Came a voice breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yea, I'm coming Mad-Eye." Tonks said making her way up the steps. As Mad-Eye rang the doorbell a thought came to Tonks that she had not realized.

"Mad-Eye, how did the Order get into the house? Only Blacks can get in." She asked looking at her old teacher.

"I was wondering when you would pick up on that. Didn't think it would take you that long though. You'll see though." Moody A.K.A Mad-Eye said.

"But," Tonks was cut off by the door of the house opening. Moody stumped in and, taking a deep breath, Tonks brought up the rear. The inside of the house was lit by touches that hung the walls. From her spot just inside the hall she could see the portrait of her ancestors. The thought of her ancestors made her shiver.

"Hate this damn house" Tonks muttered.

"That makes the two of us little Dor," said a voice from behind Tonks. Tonks knew the voice but could not place it. But the use of her nickname left her in no doubt of whom it could be. In one movement Tonks spun around and had her wand on the man who had spoken. At the sight of him she froze. His hair was long; short then the posters that had been put up three years ago, but still long. His face looked fuller then it was on the posters as well. The eyes were the same, yet different. They were not the eyes that she looked into when their owner would tell her a bedtime story, these eyes had a hollow look to them. Yet at the same time, they were the eyes that told her bedtime stories. Standing in front of her was Sirius Black.

Tonks wasn't even aware of what she was doing, but her hair changed. It went from shoulder length and blue, to long and midnight black. She was also unaware of the others present in the room were trying to explain to her about Sirius innocence. All Tonks knew was that she was mad at him. He had lied to her when he said that nothing would happen to him, and he had been here, here at the hell hole called the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black for god knows how long and had not painted it green.

"_Verdeum_," Tonks said flicking her wand and then pointing it at Sirius. A green glob came from the tip of her wand and hit a surprised looking Sirius. Clearly he hadn't seen that coming.

"Tonks!" Mad-Eye yelled. "Were you listening to what we were all saying? He's innocent! And what the hell kinda spell is that to throw at someone you think is a Death Eater?"

"You bastered." Tonks said while watching Sirius wipe some of the green glob off himself. At Tonks words however, he froze and looked at her.

"Dora," he started, but Tonks cut him off.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She yelled, some red sparks coming out of the end of her wand that was still pointing at Sirius. "You lied to me. You lied to me when you said nothing would happen to you!" She yelled, not caring that there was only one other person in the room who knew what she was talking about. "I know you're not a Death Eater. I always knew. But you lied to me! And that hurts more then anything the fucking Black family ever said to me! And you know what else? You've been hear for god knows how fucking long and you have yet to paint the damn fucking thing GREEN!" By the time Tonks was done she was panting slightly. No one made a sound.

"I never meant to get throw in Azkaban Dora. Believe me, that was not part of the plan. I didn't want to be liying to you. And you will never know how sorry I am that I ended up lying," His voice cracked a little, and it nearly broke Tonks inside. She was dimly aware that her eyes were a little watery. He took a step closer to Tonks and said "And I asked Dumbledore if I could paint it green and he said that I had to wait for you cause I would mess it up."

At this Tonks couldn't help herself, she laugh. Despite the fact that a tear had found its way down her cheek. Sirius could _always _make her laugh.

"Well we'll have to get right on it then," She said. And then to the surprised of everyone she hugged Sirius.

"Now there's my little Dor," Sirius whispered in her ear so that only she could hear. Tonks laughed again.

"Damn we got a lot of shit to talk about." Tonks said hug Sirius even tighter.

"Starting with your language," Sirius said. "Come on we can talk in the kitchen, it's the cleanest place in this hell hole at the moment. And that isn't saying to much." And with that Sirius and Tonks walked past the confused Order members and head to the kitchen of the house that both could not wait to turn green.

AN- Well that was my first story. Please please please tell me waht you think. It would make me very happy. And while all kind of reviews are wanted, keep in mind that this was my first.


End file.
